Another You
by MochiAmericano
Summary: Ga pandai buat summary. Tapi, ini tentang Jimin yang kembali jatuh cinta pada sosok lain dari namja yang pernah dicintainya Yoonmin


**Another You**

 **YoonMin Fanfiction**

 **K**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah tapi tak secerah wajah namja kurang tinggi berpipi chubby bernama Park Jimin. Dia berjalan dengan malas menuju gedung sekolahnya yang menyimpan kenangan yang sangat pahit untuknya.

Brukk!

Seorang namja bersurai hijau mint yang tengah menaiki skateboardnya menubruk bahu Jimin yang membuatnya tersungkur jatuh dengan tidak lucunya.

"Ah, Maaf!" Ucap Namja itu sambil menghampiri Jimin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa ada yang sakit ?" Tanyanya pada Jimin yang tengah membersihkan seragamnya dari debu Jimin juga menggosok keningnya yang sempat mencium mesra jalan.

"Omo! Dahimu! Coba aku lihat! " Ucap namja itu lagi sambil menangkup kedua pipi chubby Jimin dan memeriksa dahi Jimin yang mememerah.

"Ah, Tidak apa ap..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah namja itu. Mata sipitnya melebar seketika.

"Y-Yoongi hyung.." Ucapnya terbata. Namja itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, memperlihat gusi dan gigi rapinya.

"Kau pasti teman Hyungie" Ujarnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku Min Suga Adik kembar Yoongi hyung, aku mengulang tahun terakhirku disini " jelasnya masih dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya yang cerah.

"Adik .. Kembar ?" Ulang Jimin masih bingung. Seingatnya dulu Yoongi tidak pernah membicarakan soal adik kembar walaupun dia bilang kalau dia mempunyai seorang adik.

"Ne, jadi siapa namamu teman Yoongi hyung ?" Tanyanya yang masih tersenyum membuat Jimin terpesona karena senyuman itu mirip sekali dengan Yoongi hyung.

"Jimin, Park Jimin" Jawab Jimin yang masih menatap lekat Suga.

"Semoga kita juga bisa berteman baik Park Jimin" Ujarnya sambil menggusak rambut cokelat Jimin sama seperti yang selalu Yoongi lakukan dan itu sukses membuat Jimin membeku.

"Aku duluan, Ne" Lanjutnya sambil kembali menaiki Skateboard'nya dan mulai menggayuhkan kaki'nya, dia sempat melambai dan kembali tersenyum kearah Jimin yang masih tertegun.

'Adik kembar Yoongi-hyung... AAAAAANNNDDDWWWWAAAAEEEE!' Jerit hati Jimin yang baru sadar. Jimin baru saja melalui masa liburan dengan penuh kesedihan karena dicampakan oleh seniornya yang sangat dia cintai Min Yoongi dan dia sedikit bersyukur karena tahun ini Min Yoongi'nya tidak akan muncul disekolah karena dia sudah lulus tapi sepertinya Tuhan begitu senang membuatnya bersedih dengan memunculkan namja yang mengaku sebagai saudara kembar Min Yoongi'nya. Ah, mungkin Jimin harus mulai menghilangkan kata '-nya' dari nama itu. Jimin berpikir kalau tahun terakhirnnya akan semakin berat.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

3 bulanpun berlalu begitu lambat bagi Jimin yang selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Min Suga yang sialnya satu kelas dengannya dan juga Suga mengikuti klub dance dan vocal yang di wakil ketuai olehnya.

"Jadi kau masih berusaha menghindari Suga hyung ?" tanya Taehyung sahabat seperjuangannya saat mereka sedang istirahat latihan dance untuk acara festival sekolah. Jimin hanya menggumam tidak jelas membuat Taehyung membalikkan badannya kearah Jimin yang tengah berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku penasaran apa salah Suga Hyung sampai kau hindari seperti itu. Aku yakin bahkan dia tidak tau hubunganmu dengan Yoongi-Sunbae"

Jimin menghela nafas lalu bangun dan duduk bersandar di dinding ruang latihan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin menghindarinya Tae. Tapi setiap aku melihatnya bayangan Yoongi hyung selalu terlihat dan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan kesal tanpa sebab"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai berbicara dengannya. Dengan begitu kau akan mulai terbiasa dengannya. Sepertinya Suga hyung sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi sunbae dari segi sifat mereka walaupun wajah mereka sama"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya Jimm, Suga hyung sangat ramah dan murah senyum jarang menggunakan kalimat-kalimat sadis dan cuek seperti Yoongi sunbae"

Jimin mengiyakan dalam hati banyak perbedaan antara mereka yang paling mencolok adalah sifat mereka yang bagai 2 sisi koin. Jimin juga kaget saat Min Suga mendaftar di klub dance mereka mengingat Yoongi hyung tidak menyukai dance dan hal-hal melelahkan lainnya. Jimin pikir kembar identik itu juga akan menyukai hal-hal yang sama dan sifat yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian putus. Aku belum mendegar ceritanya darimu?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru sadar kalau sahabat pendeknya ini belum menceritakan apapun sejak awal masuk sekolah.

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia menyukai orang lain dan dia tidak ingin berselingkuh" Jawab Jimin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lutut yang dia peluk.

"Ahh~ Kau dicampakan" Ujar Taehyung sambil sedikit menahan tawanya

"Hey!" pekik Jimin saat mendengar tawa tertahan Taehyung lalu dia mulai memukul lengan Taehyung brutal saat tawa namja itu menggema di ruang latihan itu.

"Hey!Hey!Jangan menarik rambutku... Aaaa... Sakit Jimm"

"Rasakan ini ! ByunTae!"

"Ekhhem"

Suara deheman dari seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu menghentikan acara gulat mereka. Jimin langsung memasang wajah datarnya dan turun dari atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Hai Suga Hyung" Sapa Taehyung pada namja itu yang ternyata adik kembar Yoongi yang sangat dihindari Jimin.

"Hai Taehyung, Jimin" Jawabnya.

"Aku kira kalian sudah pulang?" Lanjutnya

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?" Tanya Jimin sinis

"Issh.. dingin seperti biasanya. Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?"

"Kau tau jawabannya Min Suga-ssi"

"Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya Jimin"

"Hey!Hey! hentikan, kenapa malah beradu argumen" lerai Taehyung.

"Bukan aku yang memulai" Ujar Suga

"Tapi kau penyebabnya"

"Apa?! " suga tampak tak terima.

"Cukup Jimm!" Taehyung menghentikan kata-kata yang mau keluar dari mulut Jimin. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu menepuk bahu Suga.

"Aku titip sahabat cebolku Hyung, dia harus latihan lebih lama" Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Hey!Tae kau mau kemana?!" seru Jimin. Saat dia mau mengejar Taehyung langkahnya terhenti karena Suga menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Suga sambil menatap lurus kearah mata Jimin yang langsung terpaku padanya.

"Huh?"Jimin menatap bingung Suga.

"Apa salahku?" Ulangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Jimin pura-pura tidak mengerti. Dia mendorong Suga mundur agar tidak menghalangi jalannya tapi Suga tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya? Kau selalu menghindariku dan tidak pernah menjawab sapaanku bahkan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak apapun denganku? Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti itu ?" Tanyanya dengan cepat.

Jimin tertegun. Jimin bingung. Apa yang harus dia jawab. Mungkin Taehyung benar Suga tidak tau apa-apa jadi alasan yang selalu ada dipikirannya akan terdengar konyol kalau dia katakan. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku minta maaf"

Jimin terhenyak dari lamunannya saat mendegar permintaan maaf Suga.

"Aku minta maaf walaupun aku tidak tau apa salahku aku minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini. "

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku..." ucap Jimin tapi dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Kesal. Itu kata yang pas untuknya saat ini. Kata-kata Suga seakan mengejeknya. Mengejeknya karena seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf. Dia yang bersikap egois disini.

"Kau menyebalkan kau tau " ucap Jimin sambil berbalik dan menghampiri laptopnya lalu memutar lagu hip hop di musik playernya.

"Meminta maaf tapi tidak tau apa salahmu" Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum kearah Suga membuatnya tertegun melihat senyuman Jimin yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya (Saat bersamanya).

"Kau masih akan berdiri disitu" Ujarnya sambil memulai menggerakan badannya sesuai beat lagu yang diputarnya. Suga tersenyum penuh sepertinya Jimin sudah sedikit menerimanya walaupun dia masih penasaraan dengan alasan Jimin yang sebenarnya.

Mereka melakukan latihan sepanjang sisa hari sampai langit malam mulai terlihat di jendela langit-langit ruang latihan. Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya. Mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit. Dia cukup menikmati kebersamaannya tadi bersama Suga. Saat itu bayangan Yoongi hyung menghilang disekitarnya hanya ada Min Suga yang menari dengan gerakan yang sangat sempurna dimata Jimin. Mungkin Taehyung benar, dia harus sering berinteraksi dengan Suga agar dia bisa melihat sisi Suga tanpa bayangan Yoongi hyung.

"Ini" Ucap Suga sambil memberikan 1 kaleng soda. Dia duduk disamping Jimin yang masih berbaring.

"Hm, Gomawo" Jimin mengambil kaleng itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Rasa dingin dari kaleng itu terasa di pipinya dan mengantarkan rasa sejuk keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin itu.

"Aku cukup kaget saat kau masuk Klub dance" ucap Jimin masih menutup matanya menikmati kesejukan dari kaleng itu.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Suga heran, dia melihat kearah Jimin. Hatinya berdesir senang.

"Itu.. aku pikir kau akan masuk klub basket seperti Yoongi hyung" Jimin membuka matanya dan disuguhi senyuman Suga.

"Memangnya aneh kalau saudara kembar melakukan hal yang berbeda ?"

"Tidak Juga"

Suga berdehem lalu ikut berbaring disamping Jimin.

"Dulu aku sering melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan hyungku. Tapi aku selalu kalah darinya. Dia selalu menjadi no. 1 selalu membuat kedua orang tua kami bangga"

Suga menerawang jauh keluar jendela langit-langit menatap kelamnya malam.

"Karena bosan menjadi si no.2 aku mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan hyung. Walaupun itu hal yang menguras tenaga seperti dance. Aku terus mencoba segala hal…" lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Eo!" Kagetnya saat melihat Jimin tengah tertidur.

"Dia kira aku sedang mendongeng" Gerutu Suga sambil merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menatap setiap lekukan wajah Jimin.

 **-Jimin side-**

Aku merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di pipi kiriku

"Jimin aku.." terdegar suara berat yang berbisik di telingaku. Suara ini seperti suara Yoongi hyung. Ah, aku merindukan suara ini memanggil namaku.

"...Menyukaimu" Lanjutnya dan samar-samar wajah Yoongi hyung terlihat dia tersenyum lembut tidak seperti biasanya. Pandangan matanya juga berbeda. Rambutnya juga. Eh ? rambut hijau mint ini... Min Suga!

"Aku sangat menyukaimu dari dulu" ucapnya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Panik. Ya saat ini aku merasa panik tapi seluruh tubuhku terasa berdesir hangat. Debaran di dadakupun terasa nyaman. Akupun menutup kedua mataku saat hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, eoh ?"

Eh? Apa katanya?.

Guncangan terasa di lengan kiriku dan sukses membuat kedua mataku terbuka. Aku melihat Suga yang ada disampingku.

Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi?

Kenapa aku bisa memimpikannya?

"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya sambil berdiri. Aku masih tertegun tidak percaya karena aku memimpikan seorang Min Suga. Tapi, desiran hangat itu masih terasa dan membuatku merona.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya sambil memberikan tasku.

"Hm? Ah, Ne aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku tanpa melihatnya. Aku menyampirkan tasku lalu berdiri.

"Ayo" Ajakku sambil mendahuluinya keluar dari ruang latihan. Sepanjang jalan kami hanya ditemani keheningan. Dia tampak sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan aku sibuk memikirkan mimpi tidak jelas tadi sampai mataku melihat halte bis dimana Yoongi hyung biasa menunggu bis.

"Min Suga-Ssi, kau tidak naik bis ?" Tanyaku. Dia menoleh ke halte itu sebentar sebelum kembali menatap layar smartphonenya.

"Ani, aku biasa berjalan kaki" Jawabnya lalu dia menoleh kearahku yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Suga saja, itu terdengar lebih baik untukku" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut membuatku kembali merona dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kenapa kau mengulang tahun terakhirmu ? kau tidak lulus kemarin ?"

"Hei aku tidak sebodoh itu " Ujarnya membuatku terkikik geli melihat wajah lucunya.

"Aku kecelakaan motor saat mencoba hobi baru" Jelasnya.

"Balapan jalanan" Tebakku yang dijawab anggukan singkat Suga.

"Aku mengalami cedera yang membuatku harus menghabiskan 2 tahunku di Rumah Sakit"

"Separah itu?Apa Kakimu patah?"

"Ani, Aku Koma"

"Eh? Ah, Mian" aku kaget karena Suga menjawabnya dengan santai bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphonenya.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku sudah sehat sekarang"

Hening kembali memeluk kami. Sampai depan rumahku mulai terlihat.

"Sampai besok"

"Huh?"

"Sampai besok, Chim" ulang Suga sambil terkekeh dan menggusak rambutku. Diapun berbelok di pertigaan blok itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Suara petikan gitar terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan dimana Jimin terduduk saat ini. Ia melihat Suga yang tengah latihan untuk acara festival musim panas minggu depan. Suga yang meminta Jimin menemaninya latihan. Beberapa minggu ini hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Dan bagaimana kabar desiran hangat hati Jimin? Itu semakin besar tapi Jimin selalu berusaha menutupinya karena Jimin merasa tidak pantas untuk menyukai Suga.

"Kau sudah memilih lagunya hyung ?"

"Sudah, lagu ini sangat ingin aku nyanyikan di depan seseorang" Jawab Suga sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Ehey, kau menyukai seseorang ?" goda Jimin. Entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya mengkerut.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku mencintainya " Jawab Suga mantap dengan Senyumannya.

Jimin kembali terdiam. Kini dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau mau mendengarnya ?"

"Ani, sebaiknya orang itu menjadi yang pertama mendengarnya " tolak Jimin. Dia berniat untuk berdiri kalau saja suara berat Suga tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Suga menyanyikan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering Jimin nyanyikan. My Heart Is Beating dari penyanyi soloist terkenal K Will.

Jimin terdiam sampai tidak menyadari kalau Suga sudah berjalan menghampirinya saat dia menyelesaikan lagunya, duduk disampingnya dan memegang tangannya.

"Jimin, ini terdengar picisan tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin-"

"Tidak" potong Jimin sambil melepaskan genggaman Suga membuat si empunya kaget. Dia berdiri.

"A-aku tidak… tidak bisa" Jimin menatap sedih kearah Suga yang menatapnya kecewa.

"M-maafkan aku.." ujarnya sambil langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Suga yang merasa sangat kecewa dan juga merasa bersalah.

Sejak kejadian itu Jimin tidak masuk sekolah. Memang sekolah sedang free day selama beberapa hari menjelang festival semester dan liburan musim panas. Suga sudah mencoba menghubungi Jimin tapi hasilnya nihil bahkan dia sampai datang ke rumah Jimin tapi Park Chanyeol -kakak Jimin- mengatakan kalau Jimin sakit dan pulang ke Busan. Taehyung yang tidak tega melihat Suga yang menjadi pendiam dan tidak bersemangat saat latihan mengambil tindakan. Dia mendobrak masuk ke kamar Jimin yang ternyata si cebol itu ada di rumah. Jimin memaksa Chanyeol berbohong pada Suga -ini Chanyeol yang mengaku setelah Taehyung mengancam tidak merestui hubungan Chanyeol bersama kakaknya Baekhyun-

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" Seru Jimin saat Taehyung menarik tangannya memasuki area sekolah yang sudah di hias karena hari ini festival menjelang liburan musim panas dimulai.

"Jangan berlari dari masalah Jimm, itu hanya akan menambah masalah" ucapnya.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Tae!"

"Aku tau kau tidak masuk untuk menghindari Suga hyung lagikan ?" tanya Taehyung sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin terdiam dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tae "

"Kau menyukai Suga hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau Tae. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas "

"Apa karena kau mantan Yoongi Sunbae ?"

Jimin tidak menjawab tapi Taehyung tau itu benar.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan semuanya langsung pada Suga hyung. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan dengan fakta itu kalau dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tapi.."

Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan tau jawabannya jika hanya diam, ayo!"

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah saja ditarik Taehyung menuju ruang klub dance tapi langkah Taehyung berhenti membuat Jimin menubruknya.

"Hey.. "

"Lihat " Potong Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang klub. Disana ada Suga yang tengah berbicara dengan namja bersurai blonde dan wajahnya mirip dengan Suga.

"Yoongi hyung ... " gumamnya. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok yang membuat hatinya berdebar dulu.

Suga melihat kearah mereka.

"Jimin " panggilnya senang. saat kakinya melangkah untuk menghampirinya, Jimin sudah berlari pergi.

"Dia masih tidak ingin bertemu denganku " ucap Yoongi membuat Suga menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung ?"

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

1 minggu berlalu sejak itu. Jimin menghabiskan minggu pertama liburan musim panasnya dengan kembali galau seperti saat Yoongi memutuskannya dulunya. Jimin yakin Suga sudah tau semuanya dan dia pasti tidak akan menyukainya lagi. Menghela nafas itu yang Jimin lakukan sepanjang langkahnya pulang dari minimarket. Merasa sakit luar biasa dibandingkan saat dicampakan Yoongi hyung dulu.

"Jimin" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang membuat Jimin tersentak kaget.

"Yoongi hyung!" Kagetnya saat berbalik melihat Namja bersurai blonde yang memanggilnya tadi.

Asap putih mengepul dari cangkir caramel machiattonya. Jimin melirik Yoongi dari bawah bulu matanya. Dia menundukan kepalanya karena merasa tidak nyaman.

"Langsung saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak menyukai Suga ?" Tanya Yoongi seperti biasanya 'to the point' membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi penuh tanya.

"Suga sudah menceritakannya saat kita bertemu minggu lalu. Jadi ?" Yoongi menatap datar Jimin yang langsung menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Sekarang dia merasa sakit saat Melihat Yoongi bukan karena masa lalunya tapi karena mengingatkannya pada Suga. Dia anehkan?.

Jimin sedikit berdehem lalu kembali menunduk. Yoongi mengamati setiap perubahan raut wajah Jimin yang belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukainya hyung. Tapi bukan karena wajahnya mirip denganmu "

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kalau dia tidak akan menyukaiku lagi saat tau kalau aku pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu "

"Hey! Jadi hanya .. Ouch !" Yoongi langsung menutup mulutnya. Jimin menatapnya kaget. Nada bicara Yoongi berbeda ini lebih mirip dengan ...

"Suga Hyung!"

Dia terkekeh sambil mengusap tengkuknya -kebiasaan Suga- saat ketahuan kalau dia berbohong dengan menyamar jadi Yoongi.

"Hey! Kau menipuku!" Seru Jimin mengundang pandangan penghuni cafe. Suga tersenyum meminta maaf pada semua yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Se-Sebaiknya kita keluar, Ne" Ujar Suga yang merasa malu kalau lama-lama disana itu lalu menarik Jimin pergi.

Angin berhembus pelan di taman kota dimana mereka sedang duduk di bangku dengan jarak yang cukup jauh -sudut ke sudut -.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menolakku ?" tanyanya mengusik keheningan beberapa menit mereka.

Jimin tidak menjawab, Suga menghela nafasnya berat.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya daripada menghindariku seperti ini " ucapnya lagi membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Suga.

"Maaf, Aku hanya… aku hanya takut kau membenciku setelah megetahuinya "

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku ?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga masih melihat bayangan Yoongi hyung disekitarmu, jadi aku masih ragu kalau aku menyukaimu "

Suga tersenyum lembut dia tau Jimin berusaha menutupinya bukankah dia tadi bilang kalau dia menyukainya saat di cafe.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu mehilangkan bayangannya dariku" ucapnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa se..."

Detik itu juga Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Ciuman lembut dari Suga yang melelehkan Jimin. Perlahan-lahan Jimin menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang Suga berikan.

"Ekhem! Bisakah kalian melihat tempat dulu?" ucapan seseorang itu membuat Suga dan Jimin tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan tautan mereka. Orang itu yang ternyata Taehyung memasang wajah menyebalkan.

"Ledakan hormon yang berbahaya. Shimmie tidak boleh melihat ini" ucapnya lagi sambil menutup mata anjing kesayangannya yang dia pangku.

 **End**

Repost cerita lama di akun lama yang lupa passwordnya apa. Ada beberapa yang diedit lagi tapi semoga ini bisa mengobati luka aku yang kehilangan semua file ff'ku. Hukshukshuks


End file.
